


Introducing Me

by TheForgottenDreams (orphan_account)



Series: The Soundtrack To Our Lives [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjy joins in on this one, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Singing, Songfic, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loved his friends, he really did. He loved all their idiosyncrasies that made them who they were. <br/>But, like himself, they did have flaws.<br/>They were far too fond of random musicals numbers</p>
<p>“What you’re not going to tell us your favourite thing or your role model, Enjolras?” Cosette asked, pronouncing his name correctly, he was surprised. “Maybe what we’re here for? For example, I’m Cosette, I’m here for law and my role model is Elle Woods.”</p>
<p>(Cosette is brought to a Les Amis meeting and Courfeyrac loves to annoy Enjolras and Combeferre)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Me

Bahorel and Bossuet walked into the Les Amis meeting, two weeks after the ‘Positive’ performance with a girl trailing behind them. Both Bahorel and Bossuet were six foot and a half, this girl couldn’t have been more than five foot, only just coming up to their shoulders, she looked like a doll with her porcelain skin, golden curls, big blue eyes, red lips and a curvy figure many women envied. Though she walked with a regal air that screamed she was to be taken seriously, she seemed slightly nervous, as the other Les Amis studied her. 

Enjolras stopped speaking as Bahorel cleared his throat, his stare showed them he was not impressed to be interrupted when he’d only just started the meeting. 

“You’re late.” He spoke calmly. 

“We brought a new recruit.” Bossuet smiled. 

“From law class.” Bahorel added with an eyebrow wiggle.

“My name is Marius Pontmercy!” Marius announced as he stood up in from his chair quickly, his cheeks reddening and his breathing uneven. Cosette looked at him with a smile, though it seemed thinly-stretched and her eyebrows crinkled slightly as she regarded Marius, clearly thinking, what the rest of them knew, Marius was odd. Marius beamed at her, his eyes practically full of hearts, like a Disney cartoon. It didn’t take them long to work out this was the girl he’d fallen in love with on first sight. 

“I’m Cosette.” She turned head to look at them all with a more genuine smile on her face. 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“Then shut up?” Enjolras suggested under his breath.

“Enjy!” Courfeyrac exclaimed though he was smiling as he playfully hit Enjolras in the arm. He then got up out of his seat and walked over to Cosette, “I’m Courfeyrac, the brains and beauty behind this operation, I hire Enjolras and Combeferre, the two over there at the front so I don’t look too vain. Plus their good looks bring in lots of people” 

“Oh, I completely understand, that’s what I did in law class! I’m the brains and looks obviously, but ‘Rel and ‘Suet are there to evenly share my gifts.” She laughed as did Bahorel and Bossuet from their respective places, Courfeyrac’s eyes sparkled with delight as he led her to a seat near him.

“I think you’ll fit right in.” Enjolras commented. “Shall we do introductions properly now? I’m Enjolras, as Courfeyrac said.”

“He’s our leader!” Grantaire called from the back. 

“Grantaire, we don’t have a leader.” Enjolras remarked, “Even if I was you wouldn’t do as I say.” 

“You never know, I may surprise you one day.” Grantaire told him, “I wouldn’t count on it, but you never know.”

“What you’re not going to tell us your favourite thing or your role model, Enjolras?” Cosette asked, pronouncing his name correctly, he was surprised. “Maybe what we’re here for? For example, I’m Cosette, I’m here for law and my role model is Elle Woods.”

“My favourite things are my friends.” Enjolras answered. He was sure he heard Bahorel call ‘boring’ but he ignored it and gave him a death glare anyway. “And France. I study Politics.” 

“Okay then, next please.” Cosette moved her gaze from Enjolras to Combeferre. 

“Combeferre though everyone tends to call me either ‘Ferre or some pun around it, I’m med student and I like moths.”

"I’m Courf’, as I just said.” Courfeyrac smiled, the same grin he got when he thought of something Enjolras would disapprove of. Enjolras shared a look with Combeferre, the dark-skinned med student understanding immediately what Enjolras meant. 

“No, Courf, whatever it is no.” Combeferre scolded, beating Enjolras to it, as he adjusted the glasses sat on his nose. 

“I am so glad you said that, Combeferre, you’ve made me so happy because now I have to do it!” Courfeyrac grinned, turned back to Cosette, winked at her and sang, “I’m good at wasting time!” 

“I think lyrics need to rhyme.” Jehan reeled off blandly, but smiled when Courfeyrac nudged his shoulder.

Courfeyrac carried on, “You’re not asking, but I’m trying to grow a moustache.” 

Cosette’s eyes lit up as she laughed and half the Les Amis did too as they recognised the song. 

“Feuilly, I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,” Feuilly started singing, “And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla otherwise it smells like feet to me.” 

Bahorel then sang, “And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail and I love it when you say my name!” 

“If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows if we’re close, gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it.” The four of them sang all in funny voices which made the rest of them crack up with laughter again. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but had to smile at their antics. 

“I’ll try to do my best to impress, but it’s easier to let you take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it?” Musichetta, Bahorel and Joly sang, Cosette was laughing now as she looked at them all and mouthing the word ‘wow’ a lot. 

“For your perusing at times confusing, slightly amusing… introducing us!” they all sang, even Enjolras who had recognised the song and been jabbed in the ribs by Courfeyrac’s bony elbow until he sang.

“We’ll skip the do, la and da bits.” Courfeyrac said. 

“I never trust a dog to watch my food!” Joly sang. 

“And, I like to use the word ‘dude’ as a noun or an adverb or an adjective!” Bossuet added. 

“And I, Musichetta, never really been into cars.” She laughed. 

“I like really cool guitars!” Grantaire grinned.

“And supervillains!” Éponine changed the words and smirked back at Grantaire with an eyebrow wiggle. Cosette’s eyes seemed to get stuck on Éponine as the brunette sang and she smiled more warmly at the drama student. Enjolras noted the exchange and really hoped against a love triangle, they didn’t need more unnecessary drama.

“And checks with lots of zeros on ‘em!” They both laughed. 

"I love the sound of violins and making someone smile.” Marius sang. 

“So if you wanna know here it goes, gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows if we’re close, gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it!” half of them sang. 

“I’ll try to do my best to impress, but it’s easier to let you take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it?” the other half harmonised. 

“For your perusing at times confusing, possibly amusing… introducing us.” They all sang. 

“Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to, so be careful when you ask next time.” Combeferre and Courfeyrac crooned.

“So if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows if were close, gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it!” The second half sang this part time only a lot quicker.

“I’ll try to do my best to impress, but it’s easier to let you take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart will you ask for it?” The other half this time and they carried on at the same pace. 

“For your perusing, at times confusing, hopefully amusing! Introducing us!” They all grinned and laughed. 

Cosette was smiling the most and she applauded them, “Wow! I think I love you guys already! Any group of people that serenades me with Camp Rock Two are keepers!”

“Get used to the musical numbers.” Enjolras muttered. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t join in Apollo!” Grantaire called from the back of the room, Enjolras felt his face heat up. Since his realisation about how he felt about the artist, he’d been trying to avoid direct conversation with the brunet. The key word being ‘trying’. 

“Well at least this one didn’t have dancing and don’t call me Apollo, Grantaire.” Enjolras snapped. 

“Are you just grumpy because you didn’t get chance to dance with me?” Grantaire teased, though the playful air seemed to disappear and the artist looked genuine in his question. 

“No.” Enjolras answered, fighting the wrongness that came with his response, he had wanted to dance with Grantaire, to feel his arms around him and to trust him like Éponine had. 

“I am grumpy because I didn’t dance with you R.” Courfeyrac told him and pouted. 

“Don’t worry, Courf’ we’ll dance later tonight.” Grantaire said with a wink, jealousy spiked within Enjolras as he looked murderously at Courfeyrac, not noticing as Combeferre did the same with Grantaire.

“I’ll look forward it.” Courfeyrac grinned and blew a kiss at Grantaire, who pretended to catch it and slap it to his cheek.

“So shameless.” Éponine tutted, but her smirk took the sincerity out of her words. 

“I think I’m going to love it here.” Cosette laughed, then turned to Bahorel and Bossuet in turn and said, “Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you to the two who commented on 'Positive' - I'm working on it! 
> 
> This song is from Camp Rock 2 - which I do class as a musical - it just fit and it was nice to adapt, plus in my mind at movie nights Courfeyrac likes to pick a different Disney movie everytime and Bahorel backs him up (he's a softie deep down), so that's why they all know it. 
> 
> And yes, Eponine, in my head, prefers supervillains than superheroes. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm still open to suggestions that I will work into the plot. Thank you.


End file.
